


Драбблы по "Шерлоку"

by Alliar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Detectives, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: сборник старых драбблов по "Шерлоку"





	1. Новое дело (Джон, Шерлок)

Новый посетитель был как-то особенно жалок. В чем это выражалось - во взгляде побитой собаки или в блеющем испуганном голосе - Джон определиться не смог.   
\- П-понимаете, мистер Холмс, - бормотал он, сминая свою шляпу. - Тут такое дело...  
\- Где ваш зонт? - беспардонно перебил его "мистер Холмс".  
\- Что?..  
Джон покачал головой и взял в руки утреннюю газету.   
\- Я спрашиваю, куда вы дели зонт, - отчеканил Шерлок, сверля несчастного взглядом. - Он точно должен быть при вас, это же очевидно!  
Посетитель стушевался.   
\- Откуда вы знаете, что я попал под дождь? На улице солнце!  
\- Он прогноз погоды сегодня смотрел, - отозвался Джон.   
Шерлок посмотрел на него с осуждением.   
\- Что? - Джон выставил вперед подбородок. - Хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
\- Итак, мистер... - Шерлок замешкался. - Мистер. Если вы пришли ко мне с очередным скучным и банальным делом, то дверь находится прямо за вами.   
\- Но... - возразил несчастный.  
\- На двери висит распечатка с ценами на "скучное" и "банальное" по отдельности, - подсказал Ватсон, открывая статью о серийном убийце.   
\- Но если вы сможете меня удивить, то расследование от великого детектива получите совершенно бесплатно, - страстным шепотом сообщил Шерлок.   
\- Вот оно что... - пробормотал посетитель, изучая цены на "скучное". - О... "убийство с исчезновением трупа с места преступления"?  
\- Было четыре раза, - сообщил Шерлок, разглядывая потолок.   
Посетитель с задумчивым хмыканьем изучил список до конца, а потом распрямил плечи и обернулся. На его унылом лице возникло торжествующее выражение.  
\- Что ж, мистер Холмс, - радостно сказал он. - Думаю, я вас удивлю.  
Шерлок живо освободил свое кресло и усадил туда клиента.   
\- Я вас внимательно слушаю, - подбодрил он, глядя голодными глазами.  
Джон бесшумно застонал и закрыл лицо газетой.   
Если "клиент" и впрямь сможет удивить этого горе-детектива, то им снова придется воевать с миссис Хадсон. Когда дело доходило до арендной платы, эта милейшая женщина была неумолима.


	2. Хэллоуин (Джон, Шерлок)

На взгляд Джона, первый за весь день посетитель был любопытным типом.   
Никто не приходил к ним в Хэллоуин - не считая кучки разукрашенных пьяных подростков, Молли Хупер в костюме пчелы и Майкрофта в костюме Майкрофта. Каждый год день всех святых обуславливался для них с Шерлоком двумя факторами: скукой и опасностью. Потому что трудно было выдумать монстра, который был бы опаснее скучающего Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Кхм, - сказал Джон, закрывая лицо газетой.   
Посетитель вздрогнул и съежился на маленьком неудобном стуле. Выкрашенное ярко-зеленой краской лицо его выражало должную степень волнения - когда дальше уже просто невозможно. Шерлок любил показуху - еще десять минут назад он стрелял в стену, но, стоило появиться клиенту, он тут же напустил на себя загадочный и утомленный вид. Жестом предложив присесть, он отправился в свою спальню, надел на голову ярко-желтый клоунский парик и вернулся.  
\- Итак, - хищно сказал Шерлок, присаживаясь в кресло напротив. - Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
\- Понимаете, мистер Холмс, - промямлил посетитель, отводя взгляд. - У меня... немного необычное дело.  
\- Ха! - не поверил Шерлок. - Я раскрою его, не выходя из этой комнаты. Давайте, рассказывайте. Мне очень интересно.  
\- На самом деле нет, - вполголоса пробормотал Джон, все еще делая вид, что читает газету.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с возмущением. Клиент еще больше съежился.  
\- Я знаю, что это выглядит глупо - этот костюм, краска на лице... Но только так я могу выбраться из дома и смешаться с толпой, сегодня же все празднуют.  
Джон поднял брови:  
\- За вами следят?  
Посетитель кивнул.  
\- Но я не уверен, что это люди, - сообщил он, немного успокаиваясь. - Всякие знаки... надписи на зеркалах. Кто-то царапает по ночам стены в моей квартире, стучится в окно... мистер Холмс, понимаете?  
\- Скука, - отозвался Шерлок. - Вас кто-то хочет запугать. Кто вы? Чиновник? Рок-звезда? Правящий король Англии?  
\- У нас нет правящего короля, - прошипел Джон.  
\- Да? - удивился Шерлок. - Ну надо же.  
\- Я ведь тебе уже говорил.  
\- Должно быть, я снова удалил это. Ненужная информация, мусор. - Холмс снова вернулся к посетителю. - Продолжайте.  
Джон вздохнул и положил газету на колени. Посетитель вздохнул, сжал руки и невпопад сказал:  
\- Меня Энтони зовут... Энтони Хоуп. Так вот, я правда уверен, что это не человек. Какой-то злой дух. Вчера вечером... я сел за стол. Включил, как обычно, настольную лампу, достал тетрадь - я писатель, но предпочитаю записывать все ручкой, - и... ужас...  
\- Ну что у вас там? - раздраженно спросил Шерлок. - Вам руку положили на плечо?   
\- Нет, - прошептал Энтони. - На бумаге появились слова. Страшным корявым почерком. Мне написали, что я скоро умру.  
\- И вы тут же решили, что должны нанять детектива, - вздохнул Джон. - Может, вам стоило обратиться в церковь?  
Посетитель шмыгнул носом. Зеленая краска немного потекла.  
\- Я думал об этом, - признался он, наконец. - Но потом я посмотрел на газету, а там эта ваша фотография, где мистер Холмс в кеп...  
\- Ни слова больше, - предупредил Шерлок. - Она не моя.  
Энтони растерянно заморгал, а потом все-таки продолжил:  
\- Я позвонил сестре, спросил - а правда ли мистер Холмс такой хороший сыщик? Она сказала, что да, и вот я здесь.   
Шерлок уставился на него нечитаемым неподвижным взглядом.  
\- Замрите, - вполголоса посоветовал Джон. - Это его успокаивает.  
Посетитель послушно замер, Джон поднялся с кресла и подошел к окну. У их двери толпилась стайка ребятишек в костюмах, явно собираясь начать звонить. Джон пошел к выходу, прихватив миску с конфетам.  
\- Куда ты, Джон? - поинтересовался Шерлок. - Стой. Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Думай на здоровье, - парировал Джон. - А я пойду угощу ребятню.  
Пока он спускался по лестнице, за его спиной было жутковатое молчание.  
Вернувшись обратно, он застал Энтони с вытаращенными глазами и недовольного Шерлока.  
\- Что у вас случилось, меня не было две минуты?  
Энтони пулей вылетел из квартиры, подхватил на ходу куртку. Джон едва успел посторониться.  
\- Шерлок?   
Шерлок фыркнул и подбежал о окну.  
\- Побежал, - прокомментировал он. - Разумеется, не каждый день узнаешь, что тебя ненавидит собственная сестра.  
\- Как ты узнал?  
\- Краска на его лице - как он сказал, привозила сестра, - токсичная. Тетрадь с угрожающими надписями - невидимые чернила, проявляющиеся под лампой. Уродливый свитер - тоже подарок сестры. Такие только ты на Рождество надеваешь!   
\- Это было грубо, - сдержанно отозвался Джон. - Не трогай мои свитера.  
\- О, да брось, - отмахнулся Шерлок. - Я сказал ему проваливать, пока она еще не обчистила его дом и не сбежала на Ямайку.   
Джон промолчал, не желая даже знать, как он догадался.   
\- Ты невыносимый, - пожаловался он.  
\- Да, это так, - с удовольствием выговорил Шерлок, плюхаясь на диван.   
\- Чем будем заниматься? - вздохнул Джон. - Можно было бы выйти погулять.  
\- Никогда не понимал эти праздники. Разгул, пьянство, прелюбодеяние. Отвратительно.  
\- Но парик все же надел.  
Шерлок растянул губы в довольной улыбке.  
\- Я сделал фото и отправил Майкрофту. Он как раз ужинает во дворце. Пусть теперь объясняет, почему у него такое лицо.


	3. Никаких свиданий (Майкрофт/Грег)

В полной тишине шаги Грегори Лестрейда раздаются так громко и четко, будто он идет не через уютный зал с приглушенным светом, а чеканит шаг в заброшенном зале с хорошей акустикой. Ему неуютно от мертвой тишины, хотя в небольших мягких креслах сидят люди, занятые чем угодно: они курят, читают газеты, пьют чай, дремлют, переписываются по электронной почте, просто молча смотрят в окно. Грегори знает это место: "Диоген", традиция молчать в котором подчас доходит до абсурда. Однажды он повел себя неприемлемо, и его вывели наружу два одинаковых шкафа в отглаженных пиджаках, и больше своих ошибок он не повторяет.  
Он уже знает, куда идет, но ему не легче от этого. Он держит ладони в карманах брюк, его корпус слегка наклонен вперед, брови сдвинуты, у рта - некрасивая глубокая складка, и совсем недавно ему сообщили, что жена собирается подать на развод - и вот, теперь еще и это.   
Это дело.  
Пальцы натыкаются на ребро пластиковой карточки - темно-фиолетовая, строгая, такая представительная... Кто бы мог подумать, что на ней будет написано всего три слова: "Диоген. Клуб самоубийц".  
Пожалуй, когда он находит ее в кармане собственного пиджака, такую холодную, строгую и лаконичную, запакованную в конверт из хрусткой папиросной бумаги, он на собственной шкуре понимает, как могут шевелиться волосы на затылке.  
Двери перед ним открываются, пропуская его в полутемный кабинет, и закрываются, вынуждая обернуться на резкий стук и щелчок замка.  
Майкрофт откладывает в сторону газету и складывает пальцы домиком, глядя на него с неизменной холодной вежливостью.  
\- Надо же, кого я сегодня вижу, - сдержанно здоровается он, улыбаясь краем рта. - Какими судьбами? Не хотите ли чашку чая?  
Грегори глубоко вздыхает и без разрешения плюхается в кресло. Неторопливо ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, вытягивает ноги, задевая ботинки Майкрофта своими, гораздо более пыльными. Обстоятельно роется в карманах, намеренно затягивая петлю времени.   
\- Не откажусь, - наконец, отвечает он на предложение выпить чаю, и поднимает на Майкрофта взгляд.   
Майкрофт нажимает на кнопку на столе, спустя полминуты появляется молчаливый шкаф и ставит на стол поднос. Из носика белого фарфорового чайника вьется струйка прозрачного пара, на блюдце лежат несколько хрустящих печений, на другом - горка свежайших пирожных.  
\- Угощайтесь, мистер Лестрейд, - радушно предлагает Майкрофт. - Вы, должно быть, еще не успели позавтракать.  
\- Как вы догадались, - изображает удивление он, но к чаю не прикасается. - Мистер Холмс, у меня к вам есть серьезный разговор.  
\- У всех ко мне только серьезные разговоры, - Майкрофт щурит глаза и разглядывает его. В полутьме зашторенного помещения его лицо кажется более строгим. - Кроме, пожалуй, моего драгоценного братца. Он вечно дурит людям головы, вы не находите?  
\- Мистер Холмс, у меня мало времени, - сухо говорит Грегори, достает все-таки из кармана визитку клуба и протягивает Майкрофту.  
Майкрофт немного медлит, но берет ее - аккуратно, двумя пальцами, будто боится обжечься или брезгует. Внимательно разглядывает вензеля и витиеватые буквы, подносит к носу и медленно втягивает воздух. Резные ноздри хищно раздуваются и на какой-то момент Грегори кажется, что в помещении становится меньше воздуха.  
Он наливает в крошечную чашечку чай.   
\- Отличная бумага, - хвалит Майкрофт нейтрально. - Однако, мистер Лестрейд, с чего столько волнения?   
\- Я не...  
\- Она пахнет типографской краской и потом. Вашим потом, - Майкрофт снова откидывается в кресле назад и тонко улыбается - словно жалит. - Поверьте, я в этом разбираюсь. Вы очень волновались и мяли эту карточку, что-то сильно вас беспокоит.  
Грегори глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем сделать глоток.   
\- Вы очень наблюдательны, мистер Холмс, - сипло замечает он. - Разумеется, я взволнован. Недавно на нашу линию поступил анонимный звонок. Некто утверждал, что в этом месте происходят странные вещи. А сегодня я нахожу в своем кармане этот кусок... картона. Мне нужна информация.  
\- Правда? - удивленно спрашивает Майкрофт. - Неужели вы думаете, у меня есть время на вас и ваши капризы?  
\- Я могу явиться с ордером на обыск, - сдержанно отвечает Грегори. - Разогнать этих представительных молчунов, а то и арестовать. Будет скандал.  
Майкрофт морщится, словно от зубной боли.   
\- Вот всегда вы так, мистер Лестрейд, - жалуется он. - Вот она, ровная линия ваших умозаключений. Никаких изгибов.   
\- Мне кажется, вы пытаетесь меня оскорбить.  
\- Ну что вы.   
Грегори снова делает глоток. Чай приятно обжигает гортань и теплой влагой обволакивает внутренности. Пирожные и правда очень вкусные - под насмешливым взглядом Майкрофта он прожевывает одно до конца, стараясь не покраснеть.  
\- Мистер Холмс, я понимаю, что вы занятой человек. Но раз уж я нянька для вашего младшего брата, не откажите в любезности. Что за клуб самоубийц?  
\- Это был запрещенный прием, - вздыхает Майкрофт. - Напоминать мне про брата. Тем более что теперь у него есть Джон и...  
\- ...и если бы я не давал ему работу, Лондон мог бы утонуть в крови, - парировал Лестрейд. - Давайте, выкладывайте. Мне еще на Бейкер-стрит ехать.  
\- Ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать полицию, - тонко улыбается Майкрофт. - Но раз вам прислали этот кусочек ламинированного пластика, значит, вами кто-то крупно заинтересовался. Кто-то очень влиятельный.  
\- Надеюсь, у него не гастрономический интерес, - неловко хмыкает Лестрейд. - Значит, ничего мне не расскажете?  
\- Я могу поделиться соображениями, - медленно говорит Майкрофт. - Допустим, после вашей работы. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы поужинать? Я мог бы вам кое-что рассказать.  
Грегори замирает. Ему только кажется, что тени немного сгустились - на самом деле, это в глазах почему-то потемнело.   
Майкрофт смотрит на него холодными, как у змеи, глазами, и приветливо улыбается в ожидании ответа. В горле почему-то пересыхает, и Грегори одним глотком осушает чашку до дна.  
\- Мистер Холмс, - осторожно говорит он. - Вы действительно имеете в виду, что расскажете мне об этом чертовом клубе самоубийц, или чем он там является, если я... соглашусь поужинать с вами?   
\- Я могу только дать вам подсказку, - отвечает Майкрофт.   
\- И это никаким образом не связано с... увлечениями, особенно романтическими. Никаких свиданий, ничего такого?  
\- Боже мой, как вы прямолинейны, - сокрушается Майкрофт, в притворном ужасе прикрыв глаза.   
\- Я такой человек.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это очаровательно, - вздыхает Майкрофт. - Но, пожалуй, воздержусь.   
\- Ну так что?  
\- Один ужин - одна подсказка, - говорит Майкрофт. - Надеюсь, вы не сильно заняты сегодня вечером? Говорят, жена от вас уходит? Такая потеря.  
Грегори поднимается с кресла.  
\- До свидания, мистер Холмс.  
\- Я за вами заеду.  
\- Благодарю, но это плохая идея. Я... никаких свиданий.  
Он выходит из помещения и закрывает за собой дверь.   
Гулкие шаги эхом дробятся по коридору, а потом он выходит на улицу - через мертвый зал с высокопоставленными молчунами.  
Телефон пищит, сигнализируя о полученном смс-сообщении. Номер засекречен.  
"До скорой встречи, мистер Лестрейд".  
Спустя несколько секунд - еще одно.  
"Пожалуй, для начала пусть будет просто ужин".


End file.
